Bladder tumor tissue obtained at surgery will be put into tissue culture. These cells, their supernatant culture fluids, and the original tumor tissue will be examined for evidence of the association of "C-type" RNA virus by RNA-dependent DNA polymerase assay and by hybridization studies of cell RNA with radiolabelled DNA probes prepared with known animal "C-type" viruses.